


Always and forever

by Wescottwomen



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/pseuds/Wescottwomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank said they would be togather for always and forever but now he had broken his promise or had he?  just read it I'm shit at summarys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is not what I meant to write but please if you like it leave kudos and if you could tell me what you think I'd really like that thank you  
> I really need the feedback guys

Mikey looked at Gee in his little skirt with kitten ears sitting in his Long red hair, he looked so lost and sad. For years he had been Frank's baby boy, his sweet little kitten. Now it was over, Frank was gone. They had been together every since they were kids. Mikey didn't know what to do for him or how to make him understand. "Gee come on we gotta go if we don't leave now we will be late."  
Gee looked around one last time and seemed to understand. "Ok Mikey lets go." He grabbed his jacket and gave the empty room one last look before he turned closing the door as silent tears slipped down his cheeks. "Mikey, I wanna go see Gramma before we leave." Gerard says getting in the passenger seat. "Ok Gee, I'll take you" Mikey says as he gets in the driver's seat. He starts the car and starts driving before taking a right and pulling up in front of the cemetery gate.  
"Wait here Mikes I'll be back in a bit" says Gee. Mikey nods his understanding "I'll be right here." Gee makes his way through the many stones with names and dates that mean something to someone before he's standing in front of a simple one belonging to his gramma. "Hi Gramma, how are you today, I miss you and at times like this I wish you were here. I don't understand Gramma, he said forever but he lied and I'm so lost without him. I didn't even get to say goodbye, I know Gramma, but it's not fair to me or Mikey or anyone who mattered."  
Gerard sits there just lost in grief blinded by tears thinking of his Frank with his long dark hair and beautiful tattoos, until he hears footsteps coming toward him until they stop just behind him. "Mikey, I told you" he's cut short by a sigh, "Gee, you got to pull yourself together, it will be ok." Says a voice, one he never expected to hear ever again. He looks up, eyes wide mouth dropped open "Your not real Mikey said your gone, the letter said your gone it was on the news your not real!" He cried  
"Oh kitten, I'm so sorry" Frank says, dropping down and wrapping his arms around Gerard pulling him into a warm embrace, holding him as he sobbed and continued mumbling "your not real" over and over again. "Babyboy look at me, I'm here I'm very real and I'm not going anywhere I promise!" Frank cups his chin, forcing him to look up into those eyes he missed so much. He leans forward lightly brushing his lips agenst Gee's in the sweetest kiss, "I'm really here, " he says one last time before pointing over his shoulder.  
Gerard looks and there's Mikey, a smile on his face as tears stream down his face. He nods and smiles bigger. Gerard looks back up at Frank barely daring to hope "Frankie oh Frankie I missed you," he climbs into Frank's lap burying his face in Frank's neck, "what happened Frankie they told me you weren't coming back. Your funeral is today I didn't know how I was gonna say goodbye."  
"Come on kitten we can talk about it later, there's so much to tell, but first lets go we have a funeral to stop and then we can go home" Frank says with a smile and a chuckle. "Ok Frankie I love you" Gee says with a smile. "I love you to baby forever and always" Frank whispers into Gerards hair.   
Frank stops and turns to Gee getting on one knee "and I'm gonna marry you if you'll say yes. He holds a little box in his hand. "Yes oh yes, Frankie I will marry you" Gee smiles the biggest smile ever happy tears spilling down his face. "I'm sorry I did this here kitten but after everything I couldn't wait another minute." Frank says his own eyes suspiciously wet but with a huge smile on his face. "I need to kiss you now" he says and places a kiss full of promise on Gerard's lips. 

Epilogue

Ok, so they made it to the funeral home and stopped the service it was very dramatic with shrieks of fear and shock, fainting, tears and Frank's mom didn't let go for a long time once she was revived. There was the explanation of what had happened with Frank telling how he missed his flight, and was waiting for the snowstorm to stop so the rest of the planes could be cleared for takeoff, how he got the news of the crash, but the blizzard had knocked the power out. How by the time he was clear he just wanted to get home and besides, we all know how jammed the phones are after this kind of thing so there really was no way for him to call anyone. Even though his mom scolded him that that's no excuse followed by tears of joy and happiness at the news of the engagement.  
They all went to Frank's moms to eat because there was a lot of food there and it turned into an engagement party. After many hours Frank took his kitten home and they spent two days just enjoying each other and only leaving the bed for coffee, food, or the bathroom. They planned their wedding and were married six months later.  
They ended up sharing their house and 4 kids with their friends Jamia and Lynz a lesbian couple who they had been friends with for years they all wanted kids and it was the perfect solution legally the twins lily and Cherry, belong to Jamia and Lynz and Frank and Gerard have a girl bandit and a boy Miles but they all co-parent the kids and don't care what anyone else says because they know how quickly life can change.  
Finally that brings us to now 60 yrs later as Frank and Gerard look down at their body's laying in bed holding each other as if asleep, while all their children and grandchildren and great grandchildren stand around their bed with bittersweet tears at the fact that Gerard passed followed a few moments later by Frank who had kept his promise of forever.  
Frank smiled and looked at his babyboy who looked 19 again. I told you kitten we'd be together forever" Frank said holding Gerard's hand and placing a kiss on his head. "What happens now Frankie" Gerard smiles as he looks at a 19 yr old Frank. "Baby I don't know, but whatever is we will be together." Frank replied.

The End


End file.
